1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved axle pivot boring tool and, more particularly, pertains to repairing a worn front axle pivot mount of a tractor without having to remove the forward frame, casting and components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools and assemblies of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools and assemblies of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of boring holes in various objects through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for repairing a worn front axle pivot mount of a tractor without having to remove the forward frame, casting and components. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,519 to Brumer and Strohauer disclose a drill guide assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,839 to Wolf discloses a directional guide for power hand drill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,792 to Slavik discloses a drill guide clamp apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,145 to Baudermann discloses a spherical boring tool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,409 to McLaughlin et al. discloses a drill alignment guide.
In this respect, the axle pivot boring tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing a worn front axle pivot mount of a tractor without having to remove the forward frame, casting and components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved axle pivot boring tool which can be used for repairing a worn front axle pivot mount of a tractor without having to remove the forward frame, casting and components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.